paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sandlot (Part 4)
Story Start of Part 4. (Scene: Marshall's house in the evening of 4th of July) (Chase runs to Marshall's house and knocks on his door. Marshall comes to the door.) Chase: Get your glove and come on. Marshall: What's the big deal? Chase: Night game. Come on. Come on. Marshall: Mom, I'm going out! (Marshall gets his glove and he puts on his blue baseball cap. Marshall and Chase walk to meet the others. They start to run to the sandlot except for Rubble.) Marshall (narrating): There was only one night game a year. (Rubble is just leaving his house and trying to catch up.) Rubble: Guys, wait up! (As he walks by the festival, he stops and eats some of the food.) Marshall (narrating): On the 4th of July, the whole sky would brighten up with fireworks, giving us just enough light for a game. We played our best then because, I guess, we all felt like the big leaguers under the lights of some great stadium. Gil felt like that all the time. (Rubble has caught up the pups who have waited for him. They all run to the sandlot to play baseball. There was fireworks in the sky.) Marshall: We all knew he was gonna go on to bigger and better games, because every time we stopped to watch the sky on those nights like regular pups, he was there to call us back. You see, for us, baseball was a game. But for Chase Turbo Samuel, baseball was life. (Scene: Sandlot (The pups arrive at the sandlot and go to their positions to play as fireworks light up in the sky.) Marshall: Okay, hit it! Diego: Yeah-yeah, come on, Chase. (Rocky pitches to Chase and Chase hits the ball. Rubble becomes distracted by the fireworks as Chase begins to run. Diego becomes distracted as well. Rocky becomes distracted next followed by Timothy. Then Henry is next. Then Marshall. Zuma becomes next afterward. Skit is the last one to become distracted. Chase is the only one who didn't become distracted. As all the pups become distracted Chase runs all the bases. The pups stare at the sky with wonder and a few of them shake their heads.) Rubble: Man! (The pups come out of their distractions and Zuma runs for the ball.) (Scene: Sandlot the next day) (The pups are resuming their game. Zuma runs for the ball like he was doing the night eariler.) Rubble: Come on! Hurry up! (Zuma throws Rubble the ball. Chase is stuck between home base and 3rd base. When Rocky tosses the ball to Diego, Chase runs to home base. Everyone expect Zuma runs over to Chase happy for him. Suddenly, a big american bulldog and his gang ride up to the sandlot. Zuma turns around and notices.) Zuma: Oh, no! (This alerts the others who also notice them. They all are annoyed and throw down their gloves and they walk over to the team. They stop and the other team starts too.) Big American Bulldog: It's easy when you play with rejects and a fat kid, Samuel. Chase: Shut you mouth, Rinty! Rubble: What'd you say crap face? Rinty: You shouldn't be allowed to touch a baseball. Except for Samuel, you're all an insult to the game. Rubble: Come on! We'll take you on, right here! Right now! Come on! The rest of the pups: Yeah! Rinty: We play on a real diamond, Cohen. You ain't good enough to lick the dirt off our cleats. Rubble: Watch it, jerk! Rinty: Shut up, idiot! Rubble: Moron! Rinty: Scab eater! Rubble: Butt sniffer! Rinty: Pus licker! Rubble: Fart smeller! (Henry sniffs.) Henry: Ahh. Rinty: You eat cat crap for breakfast, geek! Rubble: You mix your Wheaties with your mama's toe jam! The other pups: Yeah! Rinty: You bob for apples in the toilet! And you like it! Rubble: You play ball like a girl! (Everyone is shocked. A few of the pups from the sandlot try not to laugh. Rinty laughs.) Rinty: What did you say? Rubble: You heard me. Rinty: Tomorrow. Noon, at our field. Be there, buffalo-butt breath. Rubble: Count on it, pee-drinking crap face! The other pups: Yeah! Rinty (to his team): Let's go! (Rinty and his team ride off. The other pups say that Rubble did a good job and they give him pats on the shoulders and back. They all walk back to resume their game again.) Zuma: We're gonna kick their butts tomorrow! Rubble: Jerks! (Scene: Rinty's field) (It's the next day and the game is about to begin.) Rubble: Play ball! (He puts on a catcher's helment.) Rubble: Hurry up, batter. This better be a short game, I gotta get home for lunch. (Rinty walks up and gets ready to bat. He misses the ball and it's a strike. Rubble snickers.) Rubble: That's one. (It goes to a new pitch.) Rubble: You know, if my owner was as ugly as you. I'd shave his butt and tell him to walk backwards. (It goes to a new pitch.) Rubble: Here it comes, it's coming, I tell ya. Strike 3! (Rinty misses the ball.) Rubble: You're out! (It goes to a new pitch.) Rubble: Is that your sister out there in left field, naked? She's naked? (Rinty misses the ball again. He is very annoyed at Rubble.) Rinty: Shut up Cohen! Rubble: Hey, hey, hey, I'm just trying to have a little friendly conversation, come on. Think she'll go out with me? (They switch sides and now Rubble is batter.) Rubble: Come on. Show me your stuff. (Rubble hits the ball. Henry is next. Rocky follows. Zuma goes next. Marshall is batter afterward. Then Diego. Timothy afterward. Skit goes after that. Henry makes it home. Rocky does too. Zuma does as well. Timothy does. Marshall also does. Chase is up to bat. He hits the ball and has a home run. Rinty's team knows they have lost and they all groan. The 2 teams then go their seperate ways.) (Scene: Fairgrounds at night) Marshall (narrating): We were all walking on air that night. It had been a solid victory. In fact, we beat the crap out of those guys. So we all went to celebrate. And we did the stupidest thing any of us had ever done. (Marshall and the other pups go to the ticket stand.) Chase: Hey, guys, it's all on me tonight. The other pups: Thanks Chase! Chase: 9 tickets, please. (Chase gets 9 tickets and gives everyone a ticket. Everyone except Henry start to go on a ride.) Henry: Aw, crap! I almost forgot! (Everyone else goes back to Henry.) The other pups: What? Henry: Chaw! I was saving it for a good time. (Everyone except Marshall smiles. Marshall doesn't know what that is.) Marshall: What is it? Henry: Big Chief. (Henry sniffs it.) Henry: The best! Rubble: Jeez, Munroe. I suppose you don't even know who The Babe is either. (Everyone else except for Chase laughs while Chase puts his hands on Marshall's shoulders.) Rubble: It's plug. Wad. Chewing tobacco. Henry: 'Baccy, man. Marshall: What do you do with it? (Rubble is now annoyed.) Rubble: You're killing me Munroe! (Rubble takes a piece and chews it.) Rubble: Chew it, of course. Yes. Marshall: You do? Rocky: Yeah, sure, man. All the pros do it. Diego: Yeah-yeah. Gives you tons of energy. Zuma: Let's dip, let's dip. Henry: You got it, guys. (Everyone chews a piece.) Henry: Let's ride! (Everyone goes to a ride called "Trabant." They all get seats and are excited. The ride begins.) The pups: Yeah! Woohoo! Yeah-ah! (As the ride goes faster. the pups start to feel nauseous from the chewing tobacco. Henry and Timothy spit their chewing tabacco out. They all start to get the feeling that they need to throw up. The pups vomit from the ride. The other people get off disgusted band covered from their vomit. The pups get off not feeling well and covered in vomit themselves. Timothy and Rubble burp.) Rubble: Oh, that feels better. End of Part 4. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies